


把情人介绍给自己的友人（Cloud x Genesis）

by concentrategranules



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 20:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19857619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/concentrategranules/pseuds/concentrategranules
Summary: 克劳德和杰内西斯交往的时候并没有告诉对方自己的任何事，连自己的全名都没告诉对方。终于有一天克劳德想带杰内西斯见见自己的友人们。（也可以叫做杰内的掉马23333333我其实就想写他掉马后大家的反应。）





	把情人介绍给自己的友人（Cloud x Genesis）

又一场欢畅淋漓的性爱后，克劳德有一搭没一搭地抚摸着失神的情人的后脑勺。

亲昵地吻着眼前白皙的脖颈，克劳德说：“杰内，我带你回去怎么样？”

本来还在怔神的杰内西斯浑身震颤了一下：“你……”

可你只知道我叫杰内，我的全名、我的过去……你全都根本不知道

一开始只是一场邂逅，又是一次又一次的相逢，渐渐发现对对方非常有好感。

然后他们开始约会、相拥、亲吻……

再后来杰内西斯像是着了魔一样被对方带去开了房。

杰内西斯的性经验不多但是也不少，但是，没有人敢像这个金发钉子头那样敢拥抱他。而鬼使神差一般，杰内西斯竟应允了。

其实杰内西斯也不知道克劳德没有告诉自己的那些过去与现在。而杰内西斯也不想也不愿去打听这个自称斯特莱夫的人的背景。

他也无法赌如果他不顾斯特莱夫意愿就去调查后，这个性格其实很强势的男人会不会迅速结束这段关系。在目前与对方的关系还能非常良好持续下去的时候，他不想去赌那个可能。

更重要的是，他自己都没有把自己完全敞开给对方，凭什么去要求斯特莱夫？

然而斯特莱夫主动要带他进入自己的世界。

杰内西斯在克劳德的拥抱下颤抖。

金发男子的唇吻上了眼角，吻上了耳鬓，贴着杰内西斯的耳朵再次问：“杰内，跟我回去好么？”

“好。”杰内西斯听见自己说。

第七天堂

尤菲坐在吧台桌子上，不高兴地晃着双腿：“克劳德那家伙居然要带情人回来！他什么时候谈恋爱的我怎么一点儿风声都没听见？”

文森特皱眉：“文艺带忧郁的诗人气质？身高185cm爱穿高跟靴？”

西德嘴角抽了抽：“矮了大半个头然而还是感觉得出来克劳德是上面那个。”

蒂法敲了敲吧台，叹了口气：“我倒是知道他谈恋爱了，毕竟这些时间他不送快递的时候都去和对方约会了。对方是个男的我之前并没有想到，不过，也在情理之中吧。”

因为听说了克劳德谈恋爱，雷诺拖着鲁德跑过来看热闹。

鲁德推了推墨镜，他也非常好奇克劳德会带回来怎样一个男票。虽然据说克劳德并不知道除了那个叫杰内的称呼之外的任何事。连对方有什么背景都不知道就敢往第七天堂带，克劳德你也是牛逼得不行。

“哦对了，克劳德说那个杰内也并不知道关于他的事情。”蒂法说。

巴雷特觉得克劳德真是与众不同。

熟悉的芬里尔车的响声出现在第七天堂门外。

“来吧，杰内。”克劳德的声音温柔得滴出水来。

从没听过克劳德这么说话的酒吧里的众人一头黑线。

克劳德出现了，然后大家看见了克劳德的情人的红皮衣袖子。

雷诺和鲁德忽然心里一紧，腿开始打颤。

然后第七天堂众人看见了克劳德的情人的全貌。

红棕色头发，俊美迷人的脸，妖娆却是半分不显女气。

蒂法惊叹了：“克劳德你厉害啊！”把了个绝品啊！

文森特微笑着，向红发男子表达着善意。他觉得克劳德开心就好。

然而其他人就不淡定了。

巴雷特当场脸更黑了：………………………………我知道这人是谁啊！

尤菲脸绿了：“居然是你！”身为五台的公主她记得神罗攻打五台战争里最开始时候的指挥官是谁！当年最开始的时候她可是把杰内西斯照片印下来往他脸上甩飞镖，只是后来照片换了人而已。

西德简直说不出话。

而雷诺和鲁德……摔到地上去了……

然后两人跌跌撞撞爬了起来。

雷诺惊恐地靠在同样抖疯了的鲁德身上：“拉、拉普索道斯将军！！”

一道飞镖嗖地往杰内西斯脸上飞去，杰内西斯头一偏避开了。

他看向尤菲：“五台小公主，收起你的小玩具。”

然后他眼神凝向了两只瑟瑟发抖的塔克斯：“神罗……”

吓坏了的鲁德急迫说着：“杰、杰内西斯将军，您离开神罗的时候我、我、我们还没升上来啊！”竟然是杰内西斯·拉普索道斯，这下麻烦大了啊。

漆黑脸色的巴雷特鼓起勇气打了个岔：“你不是殉职了么？”

西德马上接嘴：“你不是名为殉职实为叛逃了么？”

第七天堂突然安静得诡异。

杰内西斯突然觉得心里泛起了难受。

他想起他失去的一切。最开始的他想保护自己拥有的一切，然而当君临女神治好自己以后，他已经一无所有。

他好不容易拥有了斯特莱夫。

斯特莱夫会介意么？

杰内西斯感觉到身边人的不平静，但是握住自己的手并没有半点松开。

克劳德没有管第七天堂气氛的腥风血雨，拉着杰内西斯的手上了楼，留下犯傻的一群人。

他关上门把杰内西斯扔上床，然后压上去亲吻了杰内西斯。

“我想起这个名字了，杰内西斯·拉普索道斯。”这个名字太久远了，在他去当小兵的时候这个名字差不多是禁忌。即使他还是不了解具体情况，可是，重要吗？

他只需要知道杰内西斯确实深爱自己就够了。

克劳德又俯下身给了杰内西斯一个缠绵的深吻。

而杰内西斯不安的心情被这个吻安抚了，他闭上双眼回应了起来。

END

另一边，留在楼下的众人。

听了大家的解释后，蒂法面无表情。

_(:зゝ∠)_克劳德你什么鬼运气！


End file.
